U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,314, entitled “GPE Analogs and Peptidomimetics,” filed May 24, 2002, claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) to U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/293,853, filed May 24, 2001, disclosed the composition of matter of G-2MePE and other synthetic GPE analogs and uses of aqueous preparations to protect neurons in vitro to toxic nerve damage.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/314,424, entitled “Effects of G-2MePE on neurodegeneration” filed 20 Dec. 2005 and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/315,784, entitled “Cognitive Enhancement and Cognitive Therapy Using G-2MePE,” filed Dec. 21, 2005 disclosed methods of use of aqueous preparations of G-2MePE to protect animals against neural damage induced by stroke and traumatic brain injury.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/398,032, entitled “Treatrnent of Non-Convulsive Seizures in Brain Injury Using G-2-Methyl-Prolyl Glutamate,” filed Apr. 4, 2006, disclosed methods for using aqueous formulations of G-2MePE for treating non-convulsive seizures in brains of animals subject to penetrating ballistic brain injury.
However, there is a need in the art to provide improved, orally active formulations that have improved bioavailability and increased efficacy than current aqueous solutions of the G-2MePE.